Not His Day
Django's POV "Okay tell me how you got your black eye Django" said the school nurse. "Well..." I started to say on the little bed she had in her office."During P.E. we were playing soccer and I got put on the blue team. Then Buford kick the ball really hard and hit my eye. I told the teacher and I got sent down here". True... but I left out the part where he said he would get revenge. "Okay then... have a great Happiness Day" said the nurse as she gave me a lollipop. It was about 12:00 so I went back to my classroom. My teacher kept on telling us about this war or something. The my teacher said " Get out your pencils and go to your test seats,". I forgot I had a test on something... not exactally sure what it was on but it was a test. I got to my test seat and then my teacher gave me my test. "You get 15 minutes to do your test" said the teacher. I stared at my test for the longest time. I think it was on Science or something. I looked back at Phineas and Ferb zipping through their test. I looked at Adyson my girlfriend and she was going fast too. So I started filling in the bubbles on the test randomly. "Times up!" said the teacher. Darn! I only finished half the questions. I was heading to the lunch room when I saw Adyson. She saw me get hit in the face so she might sit next to me. But when I was about to talk to her buford snuck up on me and said "HEY! You got me in trouble for your little eye! I gonna bend you into a pretzal!" he screamed at me. I ran for my life and headed to the rest rooms. But I remembered I could already bend my self into a pretzal. I went out right before he could see me and I sat at the table farest away from him. My table was empty for once and I didn't mind at all. At recess I saw Adyson with her friends playing something...or were they whispering. They were and Adyson came to me from her friends."Sorry about what happend in P.E. Django. And sorry that you were crying..." she started to say. Yes its true I was crying... IT HURT! "I don't think its gonna work out" she said to me. For the rest of recess I didn't move. "Ha Ha! You got your heart broken! I knew that would be revenge" said Buford. "It was revenge?" I asked him. "Yeah! She's not really breaking up with you" he said to me. This means WAR! Then Adyson came over and kissed me. "I'm not really breaking up with you." she said. That was nice to know but I'm still getting revenge. After the bell rang I headed inside and went to my classroom. The teacher was handing out lollipops and the tests. "Django we need to chat" said the teacher. As I headed to the Confrence Room (Detention Room) Adyson gave me one of those "don't get into too much trouble" looks. The room looked pretty worn out so I just plopped myself into an empty desk then the teacher came in. "Django can you tell me why only half of the answeres are filled in and why they're all wrong" the teacher said. "Well...I...didn't...then...um...so..." I sputered out. "Well" said the teacher in her "tell me or else I'll get the principal" voice." I didn't know we...had...a...test" I whispered softly.Well the teacher looked like she was gonna explode. "...Since its happiness day I'm not gonna call your dad" she finally said. I walked back to class and something hit me. After school Buford is trying out for the talented show. If I destroy it that would be my revenge. "And this here is...Blah blah blah.... and so..." said the teacher talking about something.Finally the day is over. I went into the gym to the talent show.Buford is last so I have time to prepare. I got balls rubberbands, rubber snakes, string, spiders, and more. He started singing (never hear him sing) and then I got the spiders and let them go on the stage. Buford started screaming and then I got the balls and threw them at him. I enjoyed every second of this. I pulled the string for the fake snakes and rubber bands. Buford was still screaming so I put an ice cube on the stage and he slipped and fell flat on his back. Well that was enough fun for me so I went out side and waited for dad. Oh no! I forgot jenny got her learners permit today. "Come on Django Vango," she said. Thats my nickname she gave me but its an embarrassing name when 200 other kids are listening and watching me get into an orange car with a giant bunny on top. I sat in the back with my dad and he was talking about a new exhibbit in his museum. "And I invited all your friends," he finally said. I had a bad feeling about this when we got there remebering the last exhibbit when I managed to wedge myself into dad's big sculpture of a tuba. When we got there kids were rushing into the museum and Buford was one of them. When I walked through the door and I saw dad's new exhibbit which was a rock climbing wall. "Everyone get a partner, hook up, then climb." my dad said like an anouncer. I rushed to be Adyson's partner but Buford grabbed me by the arm and whispered "I know you did it and if you don't climb I will tell then wedge you in the tuba again!" Oh yeah! He was the one who put me in the tuba. Once he put the ropes on me I started climbing. About half way to the top buford let go off the rope which made me hang upside down. "Wait if you tied the rope to your foot wouldn't that mean," I said to him. Once he let go we were both hanging upside down. "Truce Buford," I said to him holding out my hand. "Truce," he said shaking my hand. "Um...how do we get down.?" he asked. I shrugged because I had no clue. We finally got down but if said how it might get pretty weird...lets just say it envolves a inflatable whale and the tuba. My dad had to work late so I had to walk home and did not want to ride in that disconcerting thing (my sister's car) even though my house is 2 miles from the museum. I didn't mind that Buford would do the same thing tomorrow but thats okay with me. But today was just not my day! Okay.. well that sounded ''too ''happy so the ending really happend like...."Hey Splat see you tomorrow," Buford said and tripped me. I fell and looked at him leave, then Adyson kissed me. "Later Django," she said and walked away. Now ''that ''sounded better. Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's